


Love Like This

by kenainot



Series: When you need your breath taken away, I'll be your thief [2]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Plot/Plotless, Rimming, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenainot/pseuds/kenainot
Summary: Part 2 of 2





	Love Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited so I really apologize for the typos and grammar lapses. The author is always sleep deprived. 
> 
> Read at your own risk.

"I can't really mate you yet. We still have to wait for your heat." Mino said as he buried his face on Jinwoo's neck. The omega holding on to him.

Jinwoo's clearly distracted but nodded nonetheless. He's aware of that, but he knows Mino needs the assurance. The security that he's going to his as much as Mino's going to be his.

It's a cycle of kisses and breaths, arousal surging on the pit of their stomach. Mino pressed Jinwoo against the wall. 

He personally thinks they could not make it in the bedroom.

"Fuck." Jinwoo gasped, spreading his legs to accommodate Mino's weight.

Mino's settled in between Jinwoo. The omega tightened his hold on Mino's waist. A whimper escaping his lips as Mino thrusted upwards. His finger slipping through Muno's locks, pulling it. Mino moaned at the sting of Jinwoo's hands. The heat of every action sending a wave of arousal straight into his dick. The alpha pinned Jinwoo's wrist above his head, lifting him some more to stare into the omega's eyes, lidded with desire and so much more. His move aligning their bulges, creating the fiction that they need.

Mino rolled his lips and he watched Jinwoo open his mouth forming a whimper.

"Oh. Fuck. Yes." Jinwoo grasped, gripping on Mino's waist with his thighs.

The alpha continued with his thrusts. Again and again. Only stopping for a fleeting moment, but it was enough to remove Jinwoo's pants and boxers all at once. The rush of pleasure evident on his cock. He was aching.

Wanting.

Jinwoo's body moving on his own accord, moving recklessly above the alpha. The omega shutting his eyes, moving rhythmically. Chasing the friction. Chasing his high.

Mino gripped his neck again and nipped on the omega's scent gland. His own hand finding its way to remove his own pants and underwear. Their hardness meeting and rubbing. Sending ripples of pleasure to the both of them. The thrusts are open, wild. Their breaths loud and harsh.

It wasn't long before Jinwoo could feel the burn on the pit of his stomach.

"I'm so close." The grip of his thighs tightened on Mino's body.

Mino took the chance to look at their groins pressed together. He felt the need to change his angle slightly, and rolled his hips in a circular motion.

Jinwoo gripped his shoulders and elicited a filthy moan. The omega's head thrown back because of pleasure. His body started to shake. Jinwoo's mouth open whimpering. Eyes closed, body tensing some more. The omega pressed forming a perfect arch, his entire skin tingling.

Jinwoo's hip jerked and shuddered. His orgasm coming in ripples and outbursts.

The entire sight of Jinwoo coming pushed Mino on edge. The allure of Jinwoo's scent made him give in, giving the omega a bite on the neck. Not exactly a claiming bite, just enough to tell the world that he was his omega. He nipped and bit as he come in bursts as well.

Both of them shook and tingled from what just happened. Mino gripping on his omega, wrapping Jinwoo in a hug. He held on as he rode their orgasm. Everything felt so intense, he almost felt hollow.

Jinwoo's mind blacked out for a good minute.  
He felt so heavy and drained, and he suddenly felt so boneless, eyes drifting close on its own accord. The omega finally shifted, body going lax as he fel Mino's body crashing on to him. He sighed as he felt the alpha softening his grip and letting him come down. His feet feels like jelly. It was a great thing Mino held him all throughout.

Mino's eyes looked dazed and sated. "Hey," his whisper hoarse.

The alpha noticed the bite mark just above Jinwoo's collar. He touched the still sensitive skin and the omega hitched his breath. It was going to bruise for sure.

Jinwoo nodded and smiled genuinely. A satisfied grin plastered on his face.

"You're so amazing." Jinwoo shifted on his feet and wrinkled his nose. "But now I can't feel my legs and I look like a mess."

Mino planted a kiss on his cheek.

"We should probably sleep, but let's take a shower first."

Jinwoo nodded at Mino's words and looped his arms on the alpha's neck, pulling him into a lazy kiss.

Their lips parted and Mino sighed, pressing his face against the omega's throat. "We have to talk more."

"I know." Jinwoo murmured.

Mino could feel Jinwoo's body going lax. The omega wrapping his arms around Mino's waist. His head resting on the alpha's shoulder. They slowly made their way into the room and into the bathroom.

Jinwoo felt so sated, burying his head on Mino's chest as they slept.

*

Jinwoo feels boneless when he woke up the next day, a heavy weight pressed beside him. He hummed and shook the alpha beside him.

Mino remained asleep so he decided to get up on his own and start the day.

A trip to the bathroom later, Jinwoo's already frying eggs and bacon for their breakfast. Mino's a heavy sleeper when he finally finds the time to rest. He's an artist, and Jinwoo has learned that the alpha could stay up for a long period of time, especially if he has a piece to finish. But when he sleeps, he really sleeps.

Jinwoo's about to be done in the kitchen when he saw Mino appear from his room, already freshly showered. He smiled as the alpha walked towards him hugging him tight.

"Morning." It was Mino who greeted, planting a soft kiss on Jinwoo's forehead.

"Morning. Let's eat first." The omega muttered, guiding Mino to his seat on the kitchen island.

Mino thanked him. The two of them digging in for the food. It's obvious that the two of them were hungry, opting to eat first before they talk about everything they need to address.

It didn't take long before the two of them settled on the sofa, sitting beside each other. Mino broke the silence first.

"Sorry for lashing out on you that day. I really have no excuse except for my very strong feelings for you." The alpha uttered.

"I'm sorry for not mentioning about the lunch too. I went there to te him about you. I didn't even have too since he smelled me, and he immediately knew. It was a harmless lunch, I swear." Jinwoo explained, his right hand gripping Mino's arms.

Mino gently pried his hands off, only to have their fingers intertwined.

"I overreacted. You don't owe me any apology. You are your own person. I hope you know that I respect you so much, and I admire how you're so strong and brave and fearless for the things and people that matter to you." The alpha said in adoration.

Jinwoo could not help the smile that escaped his lips.

"I'm giving you an apology because you matter to me. And I hope you understand that these things are so new to me. I have always thought I won't find someone who could understand me. Someone who could keep up with the way I always do things. But you're here, and you're so perfect to me. You make me safe and loved without being overbearing." The omega countered leaning in for a hug.

Mino let him rest his head on his chest.

"I love you." Jinwoo whispered. "I will tell my parents about us, but I would like to tell them on my own first. I could introduce you after. And maybe a few months from now, my heat would come and you could finally bite me for real."

"I love you too. And yeah, let's do that." 

They talked some more. Mino telling Jinwoo that he has a big project coming in, and he won't have much time until he could pass it. Jinwoo told him it's okay. Jinwoo needs to process his internship at a radio station as well.

They talked about their ruts and heats as well. Both of them blushing at the subject. Mino's rut was only once a year. He's not in suppressants but his schedule and irregular sleeping schedule made his rut coming during summer only. Jinwoo, on the other hand, gets his heat twice a year. His calendar has marked two months. The next one a few months from now.

They have time.

*

Jinwoo pouted as stared at the blue rose in front of him. Mino has texted him earlier to inform him that he was mostly going to be offline since he really needs to finish his painting.

"You saw him yesterday." It was Seunghoon who rolled his eyes.

Jinwoo actually whined. It was his new discovery. He could whine, and he's good at it.

"I want to see him." The omega murmured earning a snort from Seunghoon.

"I never thought I would see this day." His best friend commented.

Jinwoo has always been levelheaded and calm most of the time. He was only intense during competitions, but he's discovering so many things about himself once he started seeing Mino. It has been a few months now.

It wasn't easy, not easy at all. Jinwoo's father clearly disliked the idea of his only son mating an alpha from another pack. Mino's not even a leading alpha as well. The first meeting did not go well. Mino was nervous and his father was being difficult on purpose. Jinwoo snapped at his father, and the dinner was cut short since they had to leave.

The next time they saw each other was during the inauguration of Jiyong as the head alpha of their pack. His father's face was dark, but Jinwoo stood his ground and held Mino's hand all throughout the event. Jiyong even said his hellos, and formed a friendship with Mino that day.

It was a work in progress, and Mino has told him it would only take time. Jinwoo's not to worried anymore. His reverie was interrupted when he felt a stir in his gut.

"Don't blame me too much. My heat's around the corner. I feel agitated all the time." Jinwoo mentioned as he took the blue rose to stare at it once more.

"I really can't smell you so I don't know." Seunghoon stated.

Well, mated alphas could not smell heats anymore. Jinwoo shrugged.

"When will I meet your mate? It's kinda unfair that you get to meet Mino and he isn't even my mate yet. We've been friends for so long but I don't even have a name." Jinwoo said changing the topic.

"Seungyoon." His best friend uttered.

Jinwoo's ears perked up. He waited for his best friend to continue talking.

"He's going to be in town this month." He said voice sounding distant and hollow.

Oh.

Jinwoo smiled and decided to stop asking questions.

*

It isn't even a question. Jinwoo feels like he was going to burst in flames. He was feeling itchy all over and he has already showered. Twice.

His calendar marked his heat three days from now. He obviously have the date wrong basing on his state right now. He has already texted Mino to hurry the fuck over before he throw himself out of the window.

He lay on his back on the comforts of his bed. He was squirming so much. His nails digging into his thighs, not wanting to touch himself. He didn't want to feel any release unless Mino's the one bringing it to him. He was sweating profusely as he shifted his hips, trying to find the most comfortable position. It's an impossible task at the moment.

Jinwoo heard the opening of his bedroom and he's about to cry of happiness when he saw Mino making his way towards him.

"Mino." He whispered, voice hoarse and wanting.

It was instinct, really. He immediately laid on his stomach, naked and bare, all for the alpha to mark and claim. His eyes are closed and he could feel the alpha approaching him. Mino kneeled in front of him, and Jinwoo shivered as he felt Mino's fingers trailing touches through the slick dripping down his thighs. The alpha's fingers moving closer to where he wants it to be. Jinwoo gasped and moaned, anticipation building inside of him.

Jinwoo didn't even have to beg. He opened his eyes and watch Mino hover above him, leaning down to press a kiss on Jinwoo's lips. The softness of the gesture actually calming the omega's nerves by a notch.

But it isn't enough.

Mino trailed kisses from his lips to his cheeks, trailing wet kisses on his jaw until he reached the base of Jinwoo's neck. It was where his scent gland was, and Mino spent his time licking and nipping in there. The ministrations bringing out whimpers from Jinwoo.

The alpha nipped particularly hard causing a loud shout from Jinwoo. The omega bucking his hips automatically. His action causing the much needed friction of their erections.

"Please. Please." He's not really sure what he's begging for.

Mink must've understood whatever he meant with his words because the alpha started moving down, trailing kisses on his chest and stomach.

His lips going much lower.

Jinwoo hitched his breath when he felt Mino's lips on his entrance. Another loud moan when he felt the alpha's tongue against his rim. Jinwoo took it upon himself to move his hips against Mino's mouth, but the alpha has other plans. He felt the other's arm holding him down. He wanted to squirm, but Mino's grip was firm and unrelenting. His hands are steady as he sucked into the omega's rim.

The omega's not even sure of how much time has passed. His thoughts are in a haywire and his stomach is tightening. His orgasm drawing closer and closer.

"I'm-" Jinwoo could not even finish his sentence as he started bucking his hips, orgasm finally hitting him. His stomach painted in white as he panted from the sensation brought by Mino's tongue.

The alpha rose to sit on his knees. His hands finding its way to Jinwoo's hips again, pulling the omega close so his cock was pressed on the puffy rim.

Jinwoo whimpered at the feeling of Mino's erection on his entrance.

"I love you." Mino whispered as he thrusted his hips slowly. Not stopping until he was fully inside.

Jinwoo moaned and screamed at the sensation of being filled. He gripped the sheets underneath him as Mino started pummeling in and out of him. Only the sound of their grunts and moans together with the slapping of their skins could be heard inside the bedroom.

It wasn't long before he could feel another orgasm building inside of him. Mino was unrelentingly thrusting, and his mind was clouded with too much pleasure. Jinwoo let go of the bed sheets and dug his nails into Mino's back. Pulling the said man even closer to him.

Mino is now buried against his neck, so close to his scent gland. The area he has to bite. Mino licked his scent gland and Jinwoo thighs trembled as his second orgasm hit him.

He didn't have time to think of anything because Jinwoo could feel Mino's knot pushing against his rim.

"Mine." Mino uttered as he bit into the scent gland. Pushing his knot inside, locking Jinwoo in a tight bond.

Jinwoo felt warm and sated. Feeling the knot settling in and Mino's cum covering his walls. The but on his neck felt so good.

He felt wanted.

He felt loved.

"Yours." He whispered, eyes closing. Body suddenly spent and tired.

Mino hugged him from behind, finding a comfortable position while waiting for his knot to subside.

*

It was three days after when Jinwoo and Mino finally got out of the apartment. Looking all sappy and in love.

The newly mates couple is on their way to meet Seunghoon and his mate for lunch. Mino was trying not to hover too much, and Jinwoo could not help but giggle at his mate's attempt.

Ah, mate. It sounded so good when he says it. The bite mark on his neck has healed, but it would forever be there. 

"Do you think this need and feeling to protect and shield you from everything would lessen through time? Because I'm a few moments away from snapping at people who looks your way." It was Mino who sounded distressed.

"I'm sure you'll learn to control it. Just give it time, you big dork." Jinwoo answered.

He knew Mino still respects him and he wasn't worried about the alpha being overbearing. The two of them are very good at communicating, and Jinwoo could not thank his stars enough.

"Now, let's meet my best friend's mate." Jinwoo muttered, pulling Mino towards the cafe's direction.

The two of them laughing. Mino finding a way to kiss his mate's cheeks.

"You know you could bite me too. I'm yours just as much as you're mine" Mino stated as they walk inside the coffee shop. Seunghoon and his mate are still not around.

Jinwoo's eyes widened in delight. He nodded and placed a sweet kiss on Mino's lips.

Ah, a love like this.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on twitter: @kenainot
> 
> Please leave a comment too. I like tem very much.


End file.
